


50 Shades of Dolce

by lostbutn3v3rfound



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - 50 Shades Of Grey, Bondage, Crack, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rimming, Why the fuck do i keep writing these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostbutn3v3rfound/pseuds/lostbutn3v3rfound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I must warn you… My desires are… unconventional,” Tsukiyama whispered into Kaneki’s ear as he led him through his mansion.<br/>“I’m not quite sure what you mean…” Kaneki looked up at the purple haired man inquisitively, a sort of naïve innocence swimming in his eyes.<br/>They stopped before a door with a doily glued cheesily onto the wood. Tsukiyama smiled down at Kaneki, his eyes gleaming eerily, “I think you’ll see what I mean.”</p>
<p>Also known as the 50 Shades of Grey AU that nobody asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Shades of Dolce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetkokoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkokoro/gifts).



> 1\. I have never read 50 Shades of Grey  
> 2\. I do not condone the reading of 50 Shades of Grey since it is literally trash  
> 3\. I don't have control of my life and I don't know why I keep writing these.

“I must warn you… My desires are… unconventional,” Tsukiyama whispered into Kaneki’s ear as he led him through his mansion.

“I’m not quite sure what you mean…” Kaneki looked up at the purple haired man inquisitively, a sort of naïve innocence swimming in his eyes.    

They stopped before a door with a doily glued cheesily onto the wood. Tsukiyama smiled down at Kaneki, his eyes gleaming eerily, “I think you’ll see what I mean.”

Tsukiyama opened the door slowly, nudging Kaneki through the door and into the blinding light inside before slamming the door. Once his eyes adjusted Kaneki glanced around and fell back onto his ass in shock.

He was sitting in a coliseum-style room, surrounded by people in leather bondage gear who looked down at him from the raised seats, hunger in their eyes. As he scanned the crowd he noticed some had other people on a leash, others were gagged, and some had nothing on except thongs and nipple tassels. A very bara man dressed in leather booty shorts and a studded collar approached him and Kaneki attempted to back away frantically but was met with the door Tsukiyama had closed behind him. He tried desperately to open the door, banging and pulling at the knob, using every ounce of effort he had to escape this prison, yet the door would not budge. This place was clearly Hell and Tsukiyama, Satan himself, was waiting for him on the other end of the coliseum, having a hellhound bring him to his drawn-out eternity of torture and there was nothing he could do about it. It tore him apart, like a cock without any lube.

The man bent down and placed a blindfold around his head, despite his efforts to not have the man touch him, which included frantic biting and hissing. Eventually he was subdued, a ball-gag thrust into his mouth as he was brought to his feet and stripped in front of the audience. He could not see their faces but he could hear their hoots and hollers, including one, presumably, middle-aged man who wolf whistled and yelled, “NICE ASS, SWEET CHEEKS!” Kaneki was in so much shock that it barely registered, but if it would have, he would have thrown up.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he felt his pants and underwear being removed and a hand coming into contact with the cleft of his ass cheek. Soon the blindfold was sopping wet from the amount of tears he allowed to escape from the confines of his eye. As the man helped him stand up he began to hyperventilate as the sheer horror of everything that was happening to him dawned on him. A man he had been dating for months- a sweet man who loved books as much as he did- was secretly the lord of some cult of people who could’ve starred on Dr. Phil, The Jerry Springer Show, or even My Strange Addiction due to their unhealthy obsession with bdsm. This wasn’t even real bdsm- this was abuse! And Kaneki had fallen for that man, that gorgeous man with his French accent and his silly personality and obsession with Kaneki (which, in hindsight, sort of made sense as to how he ended up down this route). He was so stupid! How could he have been so stupid!?

He was paraded forward, now fully naked, and thrust on something hard, which he smacked his head on and probably had a concussion because damn, this guy wasn’t gentle in the least. When he recovered from his minor head injury a few seconds later, his blindfold was being removed, causing him to again be momentarily blinded by the sheer amount of light in the room. Then he felt it.

He had been so out of it he hadn’t noticed that the makeshift throne Tsukiyama had been sitting in was in front of him, and it was empty. As he was chained down to the table fear rushed through him again as he felt a warm feeling on his asscheeks. He gasped audibly in shock, realizing he was on a table and there was a tablecloth underneath him. He was going to be eaten- they were going to eat him and share his delicious meats with all the sadistic fucks in the audience. He was going to die and he knew it.

As he closed his eyes and braced himself as a chunk of flesh was probably about to be torn from his skin and swallowed, he clenched his fists in the tablecloth. That warm feeling he had felt before was back, but much more intense this time- and slimy. In fact, it was slowly crawling up his ass crack. They must have put some sort of worm near his ass and allowed it to run willy-nilly wherever it pleased? He was going to have an aneurism before they could eat him, he knew it already.

The crowd watched, ecstatic, as the show began and their leader, the beautiful and talented Tsukiyama, lowered his face down and buried himself within the confines of Kaneki’s ass. He breathed in the wonderful scents and stood, a smile on his face as he shouted, “LET THE FEAST BEGIN!”

And then he ate his ass. He ate Kaneki’s unwashed ass, and even though Kaneki took care of himself he still probably hadn’t used a bidet or anything of the sort to clean himself before Tsukiyama ate that ass. Kaneki, though traumatized, thoroughly enjoyed this experience and decided to come back to this gathering every weekend.


End file.
